On efface tout et on recommence
by Cidy
Summary: Arthur et Curt se retrouvent juste après leur entrevue au bar, histoire de "parler de la bonne vieille époque glam rock"... Quelques temps plus tard le journaliste et le rocker se revoient lors d'un festival...


This story is dedicated to my lovely Raven.

For everything you've done for me these past two years.

With all my love, Cidy.

Note to Raven : I'm becoming totally obsessed...

Note du Corbeau : Sans rire?

Note aux lecteurs : léger, mais alors très léger Out of Character pour Arthur... c'est vrai que le sexe combiné à la drogue ça peut faire faire et dire n'importe quoi. Je ne réponds de rien, sur ce coup-là...

Slash Curt/Arthur... Ah, et aussi un peu de angst, ou truc du genre (pauvre Artie, il sait plus où il en est !).

Cette fic est évidemment un total tapage de trip à prendre au... 210ème degré.. au moins...

Plot : Artie et Curt se retrouvent juste après leur entrevue au bar, histoire de "parler de la bonne vieille époque glam rock"... Quelques temps plus tard le journaliste et le rocker se revoient lors d'un festival...

Disclaimer : Persos -malheureusement- po à moi rêve d'un Velvet Sandwich Curt-Arthur-Brian-sauce-chocolat depuis des mois , chansons po à moi... Lieux pas à moi non plus. La citation « Une étoile filante qui termine sa course dans les pages d'un tabloïd au milieu des scandales » est de Raven (merci choupi). Mais l'histoire est à moua. Bon, ben je crois que là j'ai fait le tour. Ah, non, dernière petite chose : toutes les substances consommées par les personnages, légales ou non, ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, en cas de réclamation s'adresser directement à Curt Wild, c'est lui mon fournisseur officiel...

Note du Corbeau : Si jamais, les bidouillages et remarques douteuses sont de moi mais je n'accepte que les gâteaux au chocolat, pas les tomates avariées. Merci de votre compréhension. Mon Maître écriveur me dit que je suis con… ptêtre… chais pas. Mais elle semble décidée à m'enlever tout doute à ce sujet – c'est très délicat de sa part, d'ailleurs. Bon j'arrête le flood et je bosse. s'enfuit devant son maître pas taper !

* * *

Londres, printemps 1984.

Arthur but une gorgée de bière qu'il recracha violemment en sentant quelque chose dans sa bouche. Il y avait de la bière partout, merde. C'était une broche surmontée d'une petite pierre vert absinthe. La broche de Curt. Le journaliste sourit. Ses souvenirs -et quels souvenirs- déferlèrent dans sa tête. Il laissa un billet sur la table du bar et sortit en courant. Curt était à quelques mètres devant lui, marchant de sa dégaine nonchalante, une clope à la main. Arthur s'arrêta.

- Curt !

L'ancienne rock star se retourna. Avant de s'arrêter pour lui faire carrément face, tirant une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. Il était toujours le même. Le même guitariste défoncé du soir au matin et du matin au soir, s'enivrant des cris du public quand il montait sur scène et entamant ses plus gros succès dans une frénésie endiablée, à demi-nu sous les projecteurs. C'était comme ça que ça c'était passé lors de son dernier show. Arthur était là, encore une fois. Curt avait fait une dernière tournée dans le Nevada neuf ans plus tôt, et avait disparu de la circulation. Le hoax de l'assassinat de son ancien amant avait fait perdre aux deux chanteurs toute crédibilité, et Curt avait préféré se faire discret. Depuis, il était retourné en Angleterre et n'avait plus fait parler de lui.

Curt Wild gardait les yeux posés sur le jeune homme. Il l'avait reconnu.

La rock star s'approcha :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Juste... te dire merci, dit Arthur en désignant la broche déjà accrochée au col de sa veste.

- De rien...marmonna Curt en s'apprêtant à repartir.

Arthur ne voulait pas le laisser filer. Il avait fait son job, mais replonger de force dans cette période de sa vie lui avait finalement donné envie de... la prolonger, un tant soit peu. Ça lui avait fait bizarre de devoir se rappeler tout ça : au début, il avait tout enfoui dans sa mémoire, comme si cette vie n'avait jamais existé. Il avait mûri, bien sûr : il n'était plus le gamin fan de Brian Slade qui collectionnait les posters de son idole, achetait tous ses disques et se mettait du mascara et du fard à paupières... Mais quand même.

Il repensa à ce que Curt lui avait dit : « On avait dans l'idée de changer le monde. En définitive c'est nous qui avons changé ». Oui, ils avaient changé, c'est vrai. Mais au fond de lui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, Arthur était toujours fasciné par tout ce qui brille, Brian Slade était toujours ce garçon charismatique et impulsif, et Curt Wild était toujours cet éternel toxico amoureux de sa guitare.

Les mêmes qu'il y a dix ans.

- Ça te dirait de reparler du bon vieux temps devant un verre ? Cria-t-il presque alors que l'autre s'éloignait déjà.

- T'en veux ?

Arthur s'approcha de la table où étaient posés le petit sachet de blanche, les pailles et un bout de carton sur un plateau, et s'appliqua à créer une ligne parfaitement droite, avant de se boucher la narine gauche, de mettre la paille dans l'autre et d'inspirer aussi profondément et aussi rapidement qu'il put. Les cristaux lui brulèrent les sinus, comme si on lui arrachait les vaisseaux du nez. Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas sniffé.

- Oh putain, la vache ! cria-t-il en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

Curt ricana. Arthur le gratifia d'un regard noir.

- Vas te faire foutre.

Nouveau fou rire du chanteur qui s'affala sur le canapé vert avant d'avaler sa vodka cul-sec.

Arthur ne préféra rien dire de plus et se planta devant Curt pour lui redonner sa poudre. Lequel s'enfila un deuxième rail et posa le plateau par terre. Arthur se sentait partir. Ça devenait cool. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne vit pas Curt attraper la manche de sa veste en cuir et le tirer vers lui. Surpris, le journaliste rouvrit les yeux et bascula sur le canapé -ou plutôt, tomba sur Curt- avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir. Son verre -vide, et oui, déjà- glissa par terre en faisant un bruit mat.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Grogna Arthur sans être tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il disait. La coke lui faisait un putain d'effet. Là il planait un max, il ne se rappelait même plus vraiment où il était ni ce qu'il foutait là. Mais rien à carrer, c'était le pied. Il eut un semblant de réaction quand la main de Curt -lui aussi complètement stone et à peine conscient de ses gestes- se posa involontairement sur sa cuisse.

Curt avait l'air incapable de parler. Les yeux fermés, il tirait machinalement sur son clope qui lui aussi finit par terre. Arthur, qui le vit tomber l'écrasa de son talon -faudrait pas faire cramer l'appart' quand même- et enleva la main baladeuse de sa jambe. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était venu. Au départ il s'attendait à parler des heures de gloire du glam rock et de Slade avec son ancien... Son ancien quoi, d'abord ? Pote, amant, idole. Curt Wild avait été tout ça à la fois. Pour un temps du moins. Mais ledit Curt Wild avait une notion toute personnelle de ce qu'était « parler du bon vieux temps devant un verre », visiblement.

Posés comme des loques humaines sur le sofa grinçant et pourri, ils continuèrent de se poudrer allègrement le nez et burent autant, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne soit même plus capable d'ouvrir un œil. Son compagnon, lui, était encore dans un état... respectable, au vu de la quantité de came qui lui était passé par la tuyauterie.

Le chanteur s'allongea sur le canapé et s'étala de tout son long sans se gêner pour poser ses pieds sur les genoux d'Arthur qui gesticula en signe de protestation avant de lever péniblement les paupières :

- Ho, t'as fini de te taper l'incruste ?!

En réponse, Curt lui taquina les côtes du pied. Il savait qu'il était du genre chatouilleux. En fait Curt était tellement mort qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement plus élaboré. Le journaliste se rebiffa en lui chopant le pied pour le mordre. Ça partait en live là... Ça y est, ils étaient stones...

- Aïe ! P'tit con !

Rire sadique d'Arthur qui commençait à se sentir tout... bizarre. Curt se redressa en bougonnant un truc incompréhensible et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Il voulut dire quelque chose, apparemment, mais Arthur l'en empêcha tout simplement en l'embrassant, -enfin, vu son état c'était plus une tentative maladroite qu'un réel baiser- sans réelle intention de le faire ni raison valable, réalisa-t-il ensuite. L'autre sembla un peu surpris, mais pas mécontent.

- J'avais juste envie de le faire...

- Ouais... comme au bon vieux temps hein... ?

Curt avait de plus en plus chaud. La coke. C'était la coke qui faisait ça. Ça lui montait à la tête, lui retournait les neurones. Des flashs. Des cris. Des Filles. Des accords sur une guitare. Des paillettes, partout. Brian Slade. De l'héro à s'en faire exploser les veines. Des journalistes. Du fric. Des mecs. Du sexe. La scène. Les fans. Le coup de feu. Le scandale. La déchéance d'une étoile née trop tôt... « Une étoile filante qui termine sa course dans les pages d'un tabloïd au milieu des scandales »...

Plus blindé que jamais, il rendit son baiser à Arthur. Un long, très long baiser. Pas tendre. Ni violent. Juste un baiser comme Curt avait l'habitude de les donner. C'est à dire... stone. De nouveau les souvenirs déferlèrent violemment dans la cervelle -du moins ce qu'il en restait- du jeune homme. Il trippait à mort, et putain ce que c'était génial, c'était... C'était faire un bond de dix ans en arrière, c'était se jeter d'un toit pour atterrir dans une piscine remplie de paillettes et de strass. Brian Slade. Une salle de concert bondée. Une bande de hippies surexcités fumant leur pétard. Un gamin maquillé à outrance. Maxwell Demon. Un mec avec un flingue. Un éclair. Une ribambelle de photographes. Mandy Slade. Deux gars qui se roulent une pelle en pleine rue. Une chambre d'ado. Des posters plein les murs. Des vinyles en pagaille. Curt Wild. Un baiser. Des interviews sur les chaînes nationales. Les Etats-Unis. Des tapettes habillées en dandys. Tommy Stone. Des couleurs chatoyantes qui font mal au yeux, sous lesquelles dansent les Vénus En Fourrure sur « Baby's on Fire » et ça tourne, ça tourne, de plus en plus vite, le cœur qui s'emballe, les tempes qui battent, le cerveau qui se fait la malle, les pupilles qui se dilatent, les paupières qui se ferment, le sang qui bouillonne pour s'échapper de l'intérieur des veines, l'excitation qui te tord les tripes à en devenir fou... Il perdait peu à peu le contrôle, son corps ne répondait plus, il était dans une sorte de transe extatique, un rêve éveillé... Le meilleur trip qu'il avait jamais connu, si ce n'était celui de s'envoyer Curt, en fait. Parce que Curt était le gars le plus doué, même shooté, qu'il avait eu dans son plumard. Oh, il en avait eu pas mal, des aventures, à l'époque, quand il s'était barré de chez lui, mais aucune n'était comparable à la nuit passée avec Curt Wild -peut-être parce que c'était Curt Wild justement. Il prolongea l'étreinte, c'était agréable, grisant, envoûtant... Il avait des papillons dans la tête et de l'alcool à 90° dans les veines... Stoppant son baiser, Curt le regarda, plié de rire.

- T'es complètement défoncé...

- Ouais... Mais on s'en tape...

- T'as raison...

La rock star n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lui sauta dessus. La coke lui mettait les neurones en bouillie et les nerfs en pelote, et la situation n'était pas pour calmer les effets ravageurs de sa sacro-sainte poudre. Et puis c'est Arthur qui avait commencé après tout, c'était pas comme s'il était venu là sans arrière-pensée. Lui, il avait rien demandé, mais après tout il était pas contre, bien au contraire.

Il fit valser le T-shirt du journaliste, trop amorphe pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, puis le sien avant de s'atteler à mordiller le lobe gauche d'Arthur histoire de le faire participer un peu. Ah ? Début de réaction... A savoir un mi-rire mi-ronronnement de la part de la loque du nom d'Arthur Stuart. Ah, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Il lui mordit carrément l'oreille.

- Aaah ! Enfoiré !

- Quoi ? Je t'oblige à bouger un peu, c'est tout. Je vais pas tout faire tout seul quand même !

Cette fois l'autre capta le message et il le fit bien comprendre à son compagnon en lui roulant le patin du siècle. Décidément c'est fou comme un rail de blanche et quelques verres dans le nez pouvaient avoir des effets aussi inattendus que positifs sur Arthur, se dit Curt. C'était le moment de profiter de la situation. Trop occupé à dévorer les lèvres et la langue du blond, Arthur mis un petit moment avant de réaliser que des mains très entreprenantes lui enlevaient déjà son pantalon.

- Ah merde, fais chier !

- Mmmhquoi ?

- Tes pompes... 'font chier !

- Hein ?

- Enlève tes pompes !

Arthur s'exécuta, toujours autant à la ramasse, ne prenant même pas la peine de défaire les lacets, il se contorsionna comme il put pour se débarrasser des encombrantes chaussures.

Curt n'attendit même pas que la deuxième eu touché le sol pour reprendre son activité, et une fois le jean en compagnie des chaussures, chaussettes, verres, mégots et poudre - c'est à dire en bouchon par terre - il s'attarda sur le torse de son ami, à peine plus musclé que le sien, mais au hâle plus prononcé et à la peau infiniment douce. Les années glam rock de débauche bisexuelle et d'errance nocturne n'avaient pas marqué ce corps-là. (Dieu merci). Toujours aussi impeccable. Il y traça une ligne avec sa langue, de la base du cou jusqu'au nombril, descendant et remontant lentement alors que les mêmes instants partagés dix ans plus tôt lui revenaient à l'esprit. Tiens, bizarrement Arthur avait l'air complètement réveillé, cette fois. Les doux effets de la came s'estompaient peu à peu. Et vu la -confortable- position dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était peut-être pas plus mal...

Artie prit le visage de Curt entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore une fois, assez rudement en fait, s'aperçut-il un peu tard... Wow... Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient pas complètement estompé, en fait...

Curt se débarrassa à son tour de son futal, qui commençait à se faire trop petit -c'est fou ce que Stuart pouvait être perturbant des fois- et du reste de ses fringues aussi, tant qu'à faire, avant de recommencer sa minutieuse exploration. Il le mordit presque sauvagement, lui laissant un suçon énorme sur le côté gauche de la gorge. En réponse il avait droit à des caresses ponctuées de quelques griffures qui lui lacéraient le dos jusqu'au sang et de baisers loin d'être doux. Ils prenaient leur temps. Le temps était passé si vite, ils voulaient savourer chaque seconde, entendre chaque battement de cœur de l'autre, respirer chaque atome de l'air chargé d'alcool, de désir, de drogue, de souvenirs... Curt n'en pouvait plus. L'autre le rendait dingue. Il descendit encore en suivant les lignes de ce corps horriblement tentant jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle -un boxer noir- qu'il vira manu militari pour goûter avidement la virilité d'Arthur, lequel se cambra sous la surprise en gémissant. Curt était enthousiasmé. Stimulé serait plus exact... Ses mouvements se firent alors de plus en plus rapides, ses lèvres plus étroites, sa langue plus active. En même temps qu'il s'occupait de son compagnon il tentait vainement de calmer comme il pouvait sa propre érection qui commençait à le torturer. Le plus jeune n'était pas en reste non plus. L'antre chaud de la bouche de Curt et ses mèches de cheveux qui ondulaient sur sa peau, ses mains qui lui caressaient les hanches, tout ça le faisait littéralement agoniser de plaisir. Il planait toujours autant, et ce délicieux cocktail de luxure et d'abandon total allait le faire exploser. C'était comme si on avait allumé un feu d'artifice dans ses entrailles...

- Oh putain Curt !

L'autre eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière. Arthur laissa échapper un gémissement sourd alors que sa semence se répandait sur son ventre. Curt ne perdit pas une seconde du charmant spectacle qu'il venait de provoquer. Il sourit, presque amoureusement. Arthur le regardait, les yeux voilés par le plaisir. Son compagnon se pencha sur son abdomen et lécha délicatement le sillon blanchâtre qui le maculait encore, puis sa langue remonta jusqu'à la bouche d'Arthur qu'il captura violemment, taquinant sa langue et dévorant ses lèvres comme un affamé, y déposant au passage un goût âpre et salé.

Et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il avait une trique d'enfer et la soirée commençait à peine. Il ne laissa qu'un court moment de répit à son amant avant de reprendre possession de son corps, plus excité que jamais. Il passa une main impatiente sur la hanche d'Arthur et continua son chemin le long de sa cuisse et de ses fesses. Arthur était dans ses petits souliers, lui. Ça faisait combien de temps déjà qu'il avait pas fait... ça ?

Curt n'était pas spécialement tendre. Enfin, il était du genre... très, mais alors très extraverti. Et Arthur était... tout le contraire.

- Attends...

Curt se pencha jusqu'à son fut au pied du canapé et dégota un tube de lubrifiant de sa poche. Au moins c'était déjà ça. Il s'en enduit les doigts et les glissa entre les jambes d'Arthur jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent son intimité.

Arthur l'embrassa encore une fois, puis écarta un peu plus les jambes, en essayant de se détendre au maximum. Il avait beau être encore un peu dans les vapes, il était toujours un peu crispé. Curt y alla doucement, puis un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, et le brun grimaça.

- Détend-toi... lui souffla Curt qui semblait déjà ailleurs.

Petit à petit le stress se dissipa, et Artie saisit le chanteur par le cou, l'obligeant à se rapprocher, alors que ses mains, devenues folles, se baladaient un peu partout, sur son torse, son ventre, ses fesses, s'agrippant à sa taille quand son plaisir s'intensifia, caressant son sexe d'une manière atrocement experte, à tel point que Curt ne savait plus à quoi penser, son propre plaisir ou celui d'Arthur, dont les yeux s'étaient enflammés, dont la respiration devenait saccadée, tout comme la sienne, et dont l'esprit se perdait dans les souvenirs... Cette nuit-là...

- Arthur... J'en peux plus...

Ledit Arthur se tourna sur le ventre, alors que l'autre harcelait déjà ses épaules de baisers et de caresses. N'y tenant plus, il le pénétra, et son compagnon étouffa un gémissement en plantant ses ongles dans le tissu vert.

- Ça va ?

Arthur répondit par l'affirmative et Curt s'insinua plus profondément, alors que le brun se contractait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il commença par de très lents va-et-vient, puis accéléra de plus en plus lorsqu'il sentit Arthur onduler sous lui. La drogue avait décuplé ses sensations, ses neurones étaient en train de fondre, il perdait le contrôle, son corps se consumait à petit feu, et c'était trop bon, c'était comme se faire un fix d'héro et un rail de coke en même temps et se jeter dans la foule après -parce que là tout de suite la seule comparaison qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était bien entendu la came et la scène- c'était se déchaîner sur une guitare en entendant tout un pays hurler son nom, c'était... jouissif, tout simplement.

De son côté, le journaliste était quasiment dans le même état. Si ce n'est encore pire, vu que pas habitué du tout à la cocaïne. Complètement déboussolé. En train de prendre un pied d'enfer. Il attrapa la main gauche de Curt et la fit descendre jusqu'à son membre douloureusement érigé.

- Vas-y... l'exhorta-il, alors que déjà les doigts se refermaient sur son sexe.

Les caresses et les coups de reins prirent bientôt le même rythme, les souffles se firent plus haletant, les deux corps se confondant dans une même extase.

- Oh bordel ! Fit Curt dans un dernier coup de rein, bientôt suivi par son compagnon qui se libéra une deuxième fois dans un long feulement rauque.

Curt se laissa retomber à côté de lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Arthur l'interrompit en riant, comblé mais à bout de souffle.

- Mmmmh... Tu m'as tué...

Il lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion et l'entoura de ses bras, pour être sûr que cet instant précis ne se perde pas, lui non plus...

- ... toi aussi... répondit Curt après un petit moment, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son... amant.

- C'était bien...

- Le pied total...

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, regardant le plafond, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant d'aller -vraiment- se pieuter.

- Dommage qu'on y ait pas pensé, fit le journaliste en s'allongeant sur le lit où l'autre somnolait déjà.

- Mmmmoais...

- Tiens, salut, chuchota Arthur.

- ...lut...

- Bien dormi ?

- Mof... Chui complètement mort... répondit Curt.

Il fit néanmoins un effort surhumain pour décoller sa tête de l'oreiller avant de poser mollement ses lèvres sur celles du journaliste.

- Bon... Je crois que je vais y aller, fit Artie en se levant.

- Quoi, déjà ? Il est pas tard... reste encore un peu...

- Faut que je reprenne l'avion pour New York... Je bosse demain.

Curt se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Il avait une de ces putains de gueule de bois ! L'autre avait l'air pas mal à l'ouest aussi, quoique plus réveillé.

- Je peux pas, désolé.

Arthur se dirigea -toujours à poil- dans le salon à la recherche de ses vêtements et s'habilla tranquillement. Quand il se retourna, Curt Wild était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre et le regardait.

- C'était... comme au bon vieux temps, murmura-t-il doucement.

Arthur sourit.

- A une prochaine, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Puis il disparut.

New York, quelques semaines plus tard.

« Brian Slade, l'étoile du glam rock, retrouvé ». Tel était le titre de son article à la une du « Herald Tribune », ce matin-là. Il reposa le journal sur la table basse de son salon, avant d'actionner la messagerie du répondeur. Tiens ? Un nouveau message ?

« Artie ? C'est Curt. J'espère que ça va pour toi. J'ai vu ton article, super. Putain, il a bien mené son jeu, cet enfoiré... Je serai de passage aux States le mois prochain, y'a un grand festival de rock à Philadelphie. Si ça te dis, on pourrait prendre un verre ensemble... Salut. »

Arthur fut surpris. D'abord parce que Curt l'avait appelé "Artie", surnom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis une eternité. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Curt l'apellerait. Mais d'un autre côté, la perspective de le revoir lui plaisait. Bizarrement... Parce qu'en fait, il avait eu un peu de mal à se remémorer les moments passés avec la rock star. Et il avait eu encore plus de mal à se remettre des effets ravageurs des diverses substances -plus ou moins licites- absorbées ce soir-là. Il était retourné à son hotel et s'était écroulé sur son lit mort de fatigue, avant de se réveiller sept heures plus tard pour courir aux toilettes vomir tripes et boyaux. Une gueule de bois comme il n'en avait jamais eu et comme il n'en aurait probablement plus jamais. Finalement il avait pris une douche, avalé un café en vitesse et sauté dans un taxi pour l'aéroport, et sa vie de citadin New-Yorkais avait repris son train-train habituel. La grisaille de sa ville d'adoption était devenue son quotidien, son travail de journaliste l'accaparait au plus haut point mais il aimait cette vie rangée. Arthur avait toujours été quelqu'un de posé, travailleur et discret. Il se sentait donc parfaitement à son aise ici. Il enfila sa veste de costume grise et regarda son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée d'un air satisfait. Là, il devait le reconnaître, il avait la classe. Aujourd'hui il devait participer à une conférence de presse à l'occasion de la fusion de deux importantes sociétés de production, ce qui expliquait qu'il se soit mis sur son trente-et-un. D'ordinaire pour aller bosser, un jean et une chemise suffisaient.

Il sortit de son apappartement situé sur Madison Avenue et grimpa dans sa Toyota noire avant de prendre la direction des locaux du journal sous un ciel ensoleillé. Ca changeait du temps maussade habituellement présent sur la côte est. La conférence de presse lui ferait échapper à l'atmosphère confinée du bureau et Arthur se dit que cette nouvelle journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Il déchanta très vite en arrivant dans les embouteillages. Ah, que serait la Grosse Pomme sans ses légendaires bouchons aux heures de pointe... Pourtant, pour arriver sur son lieu de travail, au 229, 43ème rue, il n'avait qu'à traverser Park Avenue, prendre la 47ème, tourner sur la Cinquième Avenue et enfin sur la 43ème. Mais à New York, même un trajet aussi simple exigeait qu'on parte de chez soi au moins un quart d'heure à l'avance pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure. Arthur ralentit, soupirant de voir une fois de plus la queue interminable de véhicules arrêtés devant lui. Il commença à tapoter nerveusement le volant alors que des coups de klaxon intempestifs transformaient la rue en une cacophonie insupportable. Un autre que lui aurait sans doute pété un câble au milieu d'un embouteillage pareil. Mais Arthur Stuart avait l'habitude. Il alluma la radio et tomba sur les infos du matin : rien de bien interessant, comme d'habitude. Il attendit patiemment que le trafic revienne à la normale et reprit sa route sur Park avenue, encore un peu encombrée. Il allait bifurquer sur la 47ème rue lorsqu'un immense panneau publicitaire attira son attention. Il représentait Tommy Stone et d'autres chanteurs très à la mode en ce moment, qui allaient participer à une grande tournée sur la côte est dans quelques semaines.

"Surement le festival dont parlait Curt au téléphone" se dit Arthur. Un coup de klaxon du conducteur derrière lui le fit sursauter et il s'engagea dans la rue. Tout à coup il réalisa que quelque chose manquait à cette vie trépidente et pourtant parfaite. Trop parfaite. Oui, voilà, c'était ça. En voyant cette affiche il s'était brusquement rendu compte qu'il avait bien aimé la fameuse soirée pour le moins... débauchée passée avec Curt Wild. Cette soudaine révélation lui tomba dessus comme un sac rempli de plomb. Les bribes de souvenirs floutés par l'alcool et la drogue se firent tout à coup limpides comme du cristal, comme si on avait retiré un filtre de l'objectif d'une caméra. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il voulait se retrouver tel qu'il était _avant._ A savoir accro du travail, sûr de lui et surtout politiquement correct. Arrivé devant le Herald Tribune, il se gara à sa place habituelle et, s'obligeant à chasser ce malaise de ses pensées, pénetra dans le batiment. Prenant à peine garde à la secrétaire qui le saluait il fonça vers le bureau de son patron pour un petit briefing avant la conférence.

Une petite heure plus tard il était dans une salle bondée de confrères reporters des plus grands journaux du pays. En temps normal, les papiers qu'il écrivait des évènements culturels de moindre importance, mais Arthur avait pris du galon, depuis la publication de son article qui avait fait la lumière sur la "disparition" de Brian Slade, dans les années soixante-dix. Lou, son patron, voulait le tester sur un autre terrain. Tout c'était très bien passé, et dès la fin de la conférence de presse, sur le coup des onze heures, il était retourné au bureau pour attaquer son article le plus consciencieusement du monde.

Pour autant, le malaise qui l'avait assailli en début de matinée ne l'avait pas lâché. Il se sentait toujours aussi bizarre, et il savait parfaitement d'où -ou plutôt de qui- ça venait. Curt Wild. Ce seul nom le transportait indubitablement dix ans en arrière, lors de ce fameux concert d'adieu au Glam Rock, où il avait croisé le leader charismatique du Garage Band.

"Je vais te chavirer l'esprit."

Pour l'adolescent qu'il était, ces mots étaient devenu aussi réels et tangibles que le bitume des trottoirs de Londres qu'il empruntait chaque matin, s'encrant dans son esprit comme une chanson qui s'entête à revenir. Puis cette lointaine litanie avait fini par tomber dans l'oubli, bien enfouie dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il décida néanmoins d'accepter l'invitation. Après tout Arthur n'avait jamais pensé avoir commis une erreur en revoyant Curt. Pour être franc il n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Ca c'était fait tout seul, et il n'avait rien regretté. Regretté quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Il rapella donc Curt le soir même, qui avait joint son numéro de téléphone au message.

- Allo ?

- Salut Curt, c'est Arthur...

- Oh... Salut...

- Hum... Tu vas bien ?

- Pas mal, et toi ?

- Ca va. J'ai eu ton message et... Je me disais que... ce serait sympa de se voir au festival...

- Ouais... Cool... A plus alors.

- A bientôt.

Arthur raccrocha en se demandant s'il avait bien fait. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle sur la tournure des choses et ça l'effrayait. Il prit une douche pour se délasser, restant un long moment sous le jet d'eau brûlante sans bouger à se demander dans quoi il était en train de s'embarquer. Il se coucha, et une heure plus tard, n'ayant pas trouvé la réponse à cette question, finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin la petite vie tranquille d'Arthur Stuart reprendrait son cours... Du moins le croyait-il. Au réveil il n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête qui ne le lâcha plus : le jour où il reverrait Curt Wild.

Philadelphie, le mois suivant

- Deux bières, s'il vous plaît, demanda Curt à la serveuse.

- Il était très sympa ce festival, fit remarquer Arthur.

La fille revint, posa les deux canettes sur la table et les deux hommes trinquèrent.

- Ouais. Ca m'a donné envie de remonter sur scène... dit Curt avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

Arthur émit un petit rire en signe d'incrédulité en se tournant vers un Curt qui le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde.

La lueur de moquerie s'éteignit brusquement pour laisser place à deux yeux verts ronds comme des billes.

Il reposa sa bière, et fixa son compagnon, refusant de penser à ce qu'il avait derrière la tête puis :

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Curt ne dit rien, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Tu... Tu veux vraiment remonter sur scène ?

- Pourquoi pas... lâcha Curt en haussant les épaules.

Arthur hallucinait. C'était la meilleure !

- Ben voyons, et pourquoi pas sortir un album et faire une tournée aux Etats Unis...

- Ben justement... Tu crois pas si bien dire. Tu pourrais m'aider à relancer ma carrière, toi qui connait New York et tout le gratin.

Cette fois, Arthur explosa carrément de rire, faisant se retourner vers eux les clients du bar.

- Moi ? T'aider ? Et comment ?

- En devenant mon agent.

Curt avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde. L'autre manqua s'étouffer avec sa bière, et Curt attendit qu'il reprenne contenance avant de poursuivre :

- Écoute... Tu connais ce milieu depuis un bout de temps, tu me l'a dit toi même. Et puis tu t'es fait des relations, grâce à ton boulot, t'es l'agent idéal. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais totalement disparu de la circulation y'a dix ans, les gens parlent encore de moi... Même si c'est pas toujours pour chanter mes louanges.

Le journaliste réfléchit. Il n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas convaincu par l'idée de Curt. Ce dernier le regardait en guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Au bout d'un long moment, Arthur rompit le silence :

- Non, fit-il catégoriquement. Je ne peux pas.

Curt resta sans voix. D'abord déçu, il se redressa et avala sa bière avant de reprendre sur un ton égal :

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- J'en suis incapable... J'y connais rien, c'est pas mon job !

- C'est des conneries, ça ! Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire...

Arthur secoua négativement la tête et se leva pour aller payer les bières au bar avant de récupérer sa veste pour se diriger vers la sortie. Curt se faufila derrière lui entre les tables qui envahissaient l'espace et le rattrapa une fois dans la rue grouillante de passants. Il faisait nuit noire, mais il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la silhouette élégante de son compagnon sous la lumière crue des réverbères. Il marchait assez vite, à une bonne vingtaine de mètres devant lui en se frayant un chemin dans la foule bigarrée.

- Artie !

Il se retourna. Curt parut soulagé. Il courut vers lui, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il tenta de s'expliquer :

- Artie, écoute... Je suis sûr que c'est une idée géniale. Tu pourrais te faire un nom, toi aussi.

- Curt... J'ai déjà un boulot, et il me convient parfaitement...

- Mais ça t'empêche pas d'en avoir un deuxième ! Je te demande pas de signer des contrats demain, juste d'essayer...

Arthur ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était à court d'argument et devant l'entêtement de Curt c'était peine perdue.

Curt sentit qu'il allait abdiquer et leva vers lui des yeux de cocker auquel Arthur ne put résister. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de lassitude et Curt lui décocha son sourire le plus charmeur.

- D'accord... Mais on fait juste un essai, et si ça marche pas je démissionne.

- Ok.

Arthur reprit son chemin, un Curt Wild tout excité sur les talons.

- Et il va falloir que tu fasses attention à ton image, dit-t-il à la rock star sans même se retourner.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel où Curt avait pris une chambre, passant outre le regard quelque peu... embarassé du patron lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la reception. Certes, on était en droit de se poser des questions. Mais rien dans leur conduite ne laissait entrevoir une quelconque ambiguïté, si ce n'était le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'affichait Curt en montant dans la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Arthur d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il s'assit sur le lit et sortit une petite dose de blanche de la poche intérieure de sa veste de cuir. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain en lançant :

- Ca ternit ton image, ça !

L'autre parut s'amuser de cette remarque. Il n'avait que faire de son image à présent, ce qui s'était passé en 74 l'avait suffisament affecté. Même indirectement ; ça avait été un coup dur pour lui, l'ancien amant et collaborateur de Brian Slade. Il étala un peu de came sur la table et aspira avidement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Il ne voulait pas s'en passer. Il s'enfila presque la moitié du sachet avant qu'Arthur ne réapparaisse. Il s'était douché et portait un T-shirt noir et un jean qui mettaient parfaitement sa silhouette en valeur, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Curt. Arthur s'assit à côté du rocker qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Curt lui tendit le sachet :

- T'en veux ?

- Non.

Arthur était préoccupé. Il se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour ramener Curt Wild sous les feux de la rampe. Et surtout comment il allait le faire décrocher un tant soit peu de sa dope.

Curt vit que son compagnon n'était pas dans son assiette et se pencha vers lui :

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

- Rien, fit Arthur en s'étendant sur le dos.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, c'est pas toi. C'est... tout ça...

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Toute cette histoire... Nous...

- Et alors ?

- C'est bizarre... Je sais pas...

- T'inquiète pas. Ça va être une super aventure, souffla Curt sur un ton rassurant.

- Oui, répondit Arthur qui semblait déjà moins nerveux.

Curt lui sourit franchement. Il avait confiance, il savait qu'il pourrait recommencer sa carrière comme avant si Artie l'aidait.

- Merci d'avoir accepté, fit-il en se penchant au dessus de lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Pas de quoi... répondit ensuite Arthur, quelque peu surpris.

Disant cela, Arthur en était encore à se demander s'il n'était pas en train d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même. Après tout, peut être que ça pouvait marcher... Il faudrait juste que Curt soit moins... toxicomane. Et un peu plus responsable.

- Tu devrais y aller doucement sur la coke, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Ouais... Je vais essayer.

Arthur esquissa un sourire, peu convaincu. Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos...


End file.
